


All Blue

by Azrazae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: You've been a receptionist for the DPD for a short time, but have grown fond of a certain Android. You come to find out he's also fond of you. This was supposed to be a companion piece to my fic "All Black" (and I suppose it still could be), but it feels more like its own piece.





	All Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lisa: The sweetheart who complimented my rusty writing on my first DBH fic. I hope you enjoy!

The light of a new day kissed your eyes through the blinds, stirring you from your deep sleep. The feeling of a heavy, warm arm around your waist kept you still. A kiss gently pressed itself to the back of your neck and you sighed. This is where you belonged. The escapades from the previous night came flooding back to you. Passionate lips locking together, hips grinding against each other. Flesh pressed against flesh (be it artificial, as it were) and vocalizations that probably alerted the whole apartment block to your shenanigans. Now there was only silence between the two of you. A silence that could only be broken by the rustling of blankets as you turned over to face the creature you loved.

So human-like. His imperfect, but still flawless skin; a contradiction you couldn’t pay mind to, no matter how hard you tried. His coffee eyes gazing deeply into yours. Messy bedhead that only made his face more irresistible. The jawline that could cut through steel. He was too perfect for words.

“Good morning, my dandelion.” He greeted you with his soft, caramel voice. You smiled as you heard his pet name for you.

 

You remembered the first time you heard it. The two of you were at work. Connor approached the counter where you stood and handed you his ID badge.

“Can I ask you,” he began, “about something that’s been troubling me?”

“Of course, Connor.” You chuckled, confused. What could an Android possibly have to ask you?

“I’m trying to think of things that are fragile. Things that are easily destroyed, but typically valued by people for their beauty. I’ve thought of a few things, but none of them seem to fit my specific need.” Connor explained.

“Well,” you paused, “There are teacups, my mom used to collect those.” You thought some more, “I suppose flowers could be in there, somewhere. Dandelions are pretty, but they only exist to be destroyed.”

“Dandelion.” Repeated the Android. “That could work. Thank you.”

 

He began greeting you every day by that name. That’s how you learned about the Android’s interest in you. You wondered why it had to be something fragile. You still hadn’t asked him properly. Maybe you would someday, but now wasn’t the time.

“Good morning.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. The two of you hadn’t known each other long, but you were completely enamored with him. This was your first time waking up next to the RK800 and it couldn’t have been a more beautiful experience.

“According to my observations, it appears you have the day off of work today.” Connor smirked.

“You can be such a robot when you want to be.” You laughed at the way he spoke. You ghosted your fingers up the side of his face and began playing with his brunette locks. Absolutely divine.

“You were really, really good last night.” You whispered with a smirk, planting another kiss on the Android’s lips.

“Back in my Deviant-hunting days I had to take a trip to the Eden Club. I had to enter the minds of a lot of Androids. I must have picked up a pointer or two along the way.” He explained with a hint of pride in his voice. The hand that he had wrapped around your waist began massaging the small of your back. You shut your eyes and breathed in the moment.

“You’re right, though. I do have the day off today. What about you?” You asked.

“Hank owes me a favor. Several, actually.” The Android explained.

“And you think he’ll cover for you?” You laughed, “Snowball’s chance in Hell.”

“Actually, I calculated the probability to be around seventy-nine percent. Based on the fact that he did agree, I can say that was a fair calculation.” He smirked.

“So where does that leave our day today?” You continued playing with his hair. You just loved those wavy curls so much.

“I can think of a few ideas.” Connor laced your fingers in his, placing a kiss to the back of your hand.

“Like what?” You feigned ignorance as Connor pulled you into a slow, passionate kiss. You returned the kiss and you could feel the slightly bruised sensation. Maybe that’s why he called you Dandelion. So easily bruised, scratched, injured… Is that what Connor saw when he looked at humans?

You were shaken from your thoughts as Connor positioned himself on top of you. You could feel his warmth encompassing you. You felt his kisses landing gently on top of the purple marks on your neck that had formed overnight. How you wished you could do the same to him. Unfortunately, the Android’s auto-healing prevented any sort of marks from appearing on him.

He started slowly, softly, kissing from your neck to your shoulder. Once he was satisfied, he moved from your shoulder down to your breasts. He took your right one in his hand, while gently sucking on the left. You moaned, arching your back. He was so vivacious the night before, but today he was so gentle. He lightly rolled your nipple around in his mouth, while his hand kept busy with the other one. After switching sides and making sure you were sufficiently aroused, he began planting soft kisses downward. He stopped at your navel to look up at your face. It was flushed. Your lips slightly parted due to your heavy breathing. You saw the smirk on the Android’s face as he continued his descent.

 

Down… Down…

 

Until he finally reached the place you wanted that mouth most. However, you weren’t getting off that easily. You got a single, tender kiss to your folds before Connor moved to your thighs. Another part of you that was visibly marred from the night before. Gentle nips and kisses sending shocks and memories up your spine. Even when he was being as soft as he could be, he still knew how to drive your senses wild.

Your breath hitched when you felt his thumb gently run up the length of your folds, gently separating them and exposing your sex to the cool air. Thumb coming to rest just above your clit, Connor lifted his head to look you in the eyes.

“I really thought after last night you wouldn’t be this wet.” He ran his thumb over your clit, like flicking a switch inside your brain. You bit your lip. You weren’t sure whether it was his snide remark or his actions, but you were desperate for him to return that mouth to your body.

“Connor, please.” You begged. He slipped his ring finger into you.

“Please what?” He asked, his tone of voice getting lower. He slid his finger out, when he entered your body again, he’d added his middle finger to the mix. You were going to go insane if you couldn’t figure out how to stop the teasing.

“I need to feel your mouth on me!” You cried out, “I need to feel you sucking on my clit. Connor, I just fucking need you, please!”

Connor continued his ministrations, causing you to close your eyes, tight. In and out, in and out. It was both heaven and hell in equal parts, but you began to feel a warmth hovering just above your folds that had not been there moments earlier. You peaked down just in time to see Connor gently glide his tongue over your clit. The device that CyberLife had created to collect data from crime scenes was now, undoubtedly collecting plenty of data about you. You wondered if the same thing had happened last night. A brief flashback to the night before caused a heat to build up in your center. You wanted Connor so badly.

“Connor…” You ran a hand through his hair and watched his LED run yellow for a few moments. He continued to tease you; to taste you. He ate you like you were his last meal. You felt the motions of his tongue. They were calculated and precise.

 

_ C… O… _

 

He was writing his name with his tongue. He wanted you to know you were his, no matter what. No matter who else had the chance to do this with you, your tender, delicate skin would always have  _ CONNOR  _ written on it. Even if it couldn’t be seen. As he wrote, the thought of him marking you like that brought your climax close.

“Connor, don’t stop,” you pleaded, “I want you to make me cum.” Your hand was gripping his hair so hard by this point, most humans would have probably begged you to stop, but Connor was no human. He continued to fuck you with his fingers while sucking on your clit. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to wash over you. You cried out and bucked your hips into Connor’s mouth.

When you finally came down and released the Android from your grip, he pulled away. His face was covered in your essence, but you couldn’t even find it in yourself to care. You simply watched as he sat up on his knees, pulling you toward him.

“I just need to be inside of you.” The Android explained, so convincingly human. Deviancy suited him so well. He adjusted himself so his erection was at your entrance. He rubbed the tip up and down against you, moistening it with your slick. You wimpered slightly, still a bit sensitive from your orgasm.

You clenched around Connor as he pushed into you, slowly. You moaned at the sensation. You heard a satisfied grunt from him as well. Was there anything sexier than this? You couldn’t think of a damn thing. The Android picked up the pace of his thrusting. You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him as close to you as possible. Thrusts becoming more and more powerful as he found the sweet spot inside you that made you gasp. He hit it over and over again, causing you to moan his name.

“Connor! Oh, Con… Ah!” You couldn’t even complete the full two syllables of his name. You were enraptured in the moment with your Android lover. He captured your lips again in a more passionate kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance as he moaned your name into your mouth. You could feel that he was close.

“Cum for me, Connor!” You pleaded in between kisses. That was all it took to send him over the edge. You could feel the warmth of his artificial cum filling you as he slid out. You locked eyes with him and gave him a long, warm kiss as he laid down next to you.

It was perfect. The perfect moment. As gross as you felt between your legs, it really didn’t bother you. The two of you spent a quiet moment with each other, simply coming down from the high. Connor ghosting his fingers over your arm, kissing your shoulder. He just loved touching you. He didn’t know why. There was something special about you. He wondered if the answer was in his programming somewhere, or if it was simply something he could never truly understand.

Connor surprised you after you got out of the shower. A fresh stack of blueberry pancakes sat on the table. You smiled.

“Didn’t realize that you were programmed to be able to cook.” You remarked.

“Well, I guess there are a lot of things you didn’t realize I could do.” The Android smirked.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want some blueberry pancakes, mannn. (my tumblr is north-apologist.tumblr.com if you wanna give me a follow o/)


End file.
